


Make it Alright

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [31]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's words bounced around inside his head: I'm going to make it alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Alright

Jack was heartbroken.  He had been so very excited to go to the Halloween party this week, but apparently, fate had other ideas. 

He was so sick that he could hardly move.  He was literally confined to bed as Mark worked around the clock to try and keep him happy and comfortable.  He was determined that Jack would be fine despite him coughing up a lung or two.    
Jack was scrolling through twitter and sulking when Mark came in with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. 

"I think I feel better, do you think we can still go to the party?" 

As he was placing the food on the bedside table, Mark gave Jack a disbelieving look.  "You did not heal that fast."  He placed a hand on Jack’s forehead only to glare at his boyfriend and tell him to pipe the fuck down and eat his soup.  

"But Mark, Halloween is my favorite holiday and I want to enjoy it!" 

Mark softened a bit and cupped Jack's face in his hands, "I know, baby.  I know.  But you need to get better for me.  I can't have you passing out in the middle of a party or giving the plague to the kids on the streets.  I'm sorry, my love, but we'll be missing Halloween this year." 

Jack's shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze to the sheets he was wrapped in.  He used his finger to draw little pumpkins and bats into the fabric.    
Mark hated seeing Jack like that.  Like he had lost a little bit of the sparkle that he was known for.  

"Hey," Mark spoke softly, using his grip on Jack's face to make him look at him, "we can still do Halloween things.  We can go downstairs and carve a pumpkin in the kitchen and watch spooky movies and eat candy.  It's going to be alright, love.  I'm going to make it alright." 

Jack smiled and leaned against Mark's hands, rubbing against them and finding comfort in the warmth.  

"How about I set everything up to murder some pumpkins while you eat your soup?" 

Jack nodded and grabbed the bowl beside the bed while Mark pulled away from and made his way downstairs to set things up. 

Jack's body was weak, but he and Mark carved a pretty decent pumpkin each and Mark even let him go outside long enough to put them in the front where everyone could see them.  

Then, they curled together on the couch to watch movies just as they do every Halloween.  Jack was comfortably settled in-between Mark legs and resting his back against Mark's chest.  

Halfway through the first movie, Jack, tired from the exertion and sniffling like crazy, fell into an almost comatose state of sleep. 

He woke up in his bed, his vision still a bit blurry and his fever lower but still undoubtedly high. 

He shut his eyes again and reached out to the other side of the bed where Mark's body should be, but found the sheets cold.  

Patting around and still not finding a warm body, he opened his eyes to a bedroom almost shrouded in darkness but an orange glow and flickering yellow danced around the room, lighting it enough for Jack to see. 

Shaking his head to focus, he pushed himself weakly into a sitting position.  He intended to call for Mark, but as he glanced around, the name died in his throat.  

Bats and twinkling orange lights hung from the ceiling, tombstones and skeletons were scattered across the floor, spider webs crept in the corners, a few zombie posters were slapped to the walls and even pumpkins-the pumpkins that he and Mark carved-were placed on their respective sides of the bed. 

He watched the candle in his pumpkin flicker for a few moments before tears sprung to his eyes.  He may have been over emotional because of his high fever, but it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. 

Mark's words bounced around inside his head: _I'm going to make it alright._    


As the tears were spilling onto his cheeks, the man himself came through the bedroom door in a Charmander onesie.  

He smiled at seeing Jack awake, but it was wiped off his face and replaced with a worried frown at the sight of Jack's tears.  

"Oh, my God.  Jack are you alright?"  He rushed to his side, the tail of his onesie smacking an unsuspecting skeleton in his rush. "Show me where it hurts.  I can take you to the hospital.  I knew you were sick, but I thought you were getting better." 

Jack, completely disregarding Mark's frantic worrying, curled his fists into the front of his clothes and used all of his strength to haul Mark into a kiss.  

When Mark pulled away, he smiled but gave Jack a curious and slightly concerned look. 

"You big idiot.  You know how much work you're going to have to do to take all of this down? All for me?  You have to be the dumbest person ever oh my God, but this is the sweetest thing that's ever happened to me how dare you be so kind, Fischbach.  Now stop with the mother henning and get your fine fiery ass over here and kiss me."

Mark burst into laughter before placing another quick kiss on Jack’s lips.  "I told you I would make it alright."


End file.
